Misery Loves Company and Beer
by GiggleBangsRiceBowl
Summary: I based this FanFic from this fake movie trailer in YouTube of the same title, I also used some of the excerpts from the actual script (as well as the original pilot) of New Girl and was inspired by the stories of You-drive-me-nuts-miller, she's amazing and very helpful.
1. Chapter 1: Clyde's Bar

**This is my first FanFiction, reviews please. I do not own (or will ever) New Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Misery Loves Company…and Beer**

**Chapter 1: Clyde's Bar**

It was a Saturday night and the bar was a little crowded. The bartender was busy serving drinks from beer to cocktails to shots to just plain water. He was wearing a grey and white flannel with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, while wiping the bar with a small white towel. He was almost a lawyer; it'd been years since he has thought of that. Now, this was his life; a bartender who lives on tips and couldn't even afford medical insurance.

Nicholas Miller, almost a lawyer. Sighing he went back to his work.

As he served a few drinks here and there he froze at the sight of a woman walking inside; she came to the bar. She took her time sitting on the stool. He noticed that this woman have been crying, but she still seemed to be a bit of sunshine. She was wearing a trench coat, bookended with porcelain skin, bangs and glasses. She looked up, her eyes glassy with tears that seemed about to tumble, when finally she opened her mouth, "Can I have something strong like vodka maybe?" Her voice was shaky and weak.

"Hmmm, something strong, have you ever tried an Old Fashioned?" he asked. She looked pretty torn up, bloodshot eyes, her face was pale and lifeless in the dim of the bar.

"No, but I've always wanted to try" she said with a shaky voice.

"Alright, Old Fashioned for you then." After he gave her the drink a guy sat beside her, he was wearing sweat pants and a shirt: an athletic guy that have brought another grey cloud to the bar.

"Hey what can I get ya?" the bartender said with his thick Chicago accent.

"I'll have a beer man," the new guy said.

"Okay," Nick nodded.

As the night went on, more people come and go at this bar. Finally the other bartender comes in for his shift, now he will have less work to do. He can't help but look at the two sulking people seated at the bar. He decided to see what's going on.

He approached the woman who has been obviously been uncomfortable with what she was wearing, he noticed because she keeps on adjusting her coat.

"Hi, I'm Nick"

She looked up at him, "I'm Jess, Jessica Day, can I have another of this and tequila shot please?" she replied.

"Old Fashioned and tequila? You must have had a pretty bad day," he chuckled lightly as he started pouring tequila on a shot glass. He handed it over to Jess, as she started talking again.

"Yeah, well, I don't understand how men can do it. I mean, what did I do wrong?" she started sobbing lightly.

"What happened? If you don't mind telling me. You know what they say about us bartenders, we're kinda like a shrink, only the medicine we give is alcohol and some advice from our experiences" he smiled.

She smiled at him, he felt a little buzz that he had made her laugh. For a second he was mesmerized by her eyes. They were so blue - he'd never seen eyes that color before.

"So, you know in horror movies when the girl's like, "Oh, my god. There's something in the basement. Let me just run down there in my underwear and see what's going on, in the dark." And you're like, "What is your problem?! Call the police!" And she's like, "Okay" but it's too late, because she's already getting murdered. Well, uh my story's kind of like that." She spoke with energy.

Nick noticed with amazement how this girl could be devastated right now but still managed to put rainbows in her sad story, he also observed how her nervousness showed with her ramblings.

"I guess, whatever happened, I'm sure that's not your fault," Nick told her. She just looked at him, puzzled. She was about to say something but she was cut off when Nick started talking to the guy beside her.

"What about you? What happened to you today?"

"I just got back from Latvia, they sent me back home because they have already found a replacement on the team," the guy said.

"That must have been hard. I'm so sorry to hear about that," Jess said, she put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Thank you. I'm Winston by the way," he said.

"I'm Jess," she smiled.

Nick turned his attention back to Jess, "So what exactly happened to you? Coz I feel like I didn't understand what you just said a while ago" Nick asked Jess.

She took a deep breath, fingering the glass in her hand and biting her lip before finally razing her gaze to meet his, "Well I went home early from my parent's house to surprise my boyfriend, and when I got there I caught him with another girl with nothing on but their underwear

"So that happened, I just left that place and now here I am drinking" as she raised her glass and took a sip ending her story.

"Wow! That must have been…" Winston said, and then Jess cut him off,

"Yeah, six years just went to waste just like that. Why do people cheat?" she said, while trying to control her sobs.

"Come on, you had no idea he was cheating on you?" Nick asked

"No. We'd been dating forever. I thought I- I thought I knew him," Jess started crying a little. The guys glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"No, don't cry. The guy's obviously a jerk! People are the worst and that's just the way things are," Nick added.

Then a customer called Nick's attention before she could reply. "I'll be right back"

A few minutes later, a slick guy wearing button down and dress pants came in calling for Nick's attention. He seemed like he was in a hurry to get to Nick.

"Hey Nick! Nick!"

"What's up Schmidt?"

"So, the wild west party's on Saturday. I'm trying to get us in, but you may need to call Caroline."

"I am not calling Caroline," Nick insisted.

"Now hear me out..." Schmidt continued

"I'm not calling my ex-girlfriend to get you into a party," Nick rolled his eyes at his friend, while Jess and Winston kept looking at them and their drinks.

"So what did you do in Latvia?"Jess turned her head and asked Winston.

"I played basketball there professionally," he answered.

"You must be really good to go pro-ball!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I guess I am no longer good enough for them," Winston sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"What about you? What do you do?" Winston asked.

"Well I'm a teacher, I teach 6th grade." Jess smiled and sipped the last drop on her glass. She raised the glass to Nick, he gave her a small nod and took the glass from Jess and made her another Old Fashioned. Whilst he worked, Schmidt continued his assault.

"This party is everything to me. Please, Nick. We go every year. You have no idea what I'm going through at work," Schmidt begged, and then he recalled what he went through in his office that day.

_*Schmidt was trying to make a presentation in a conference room full of women and being mocked at the same time_

Schmidt tried to shrug off what happened in his office.

"Schmidt, I'm not calling her," Nick said

"Listen to me. Knowing every year that I will be going to the Wild, Wild West charity auction for poverty reminds me that no matter what, I'm still a man. And I can still motorboat a hot girl who is also a member of the Cherokee nation, which is not racist, because it is for a good cause," Schmidt smiled, happy with his reasoning.

Nick was becoming annoyed with his friend, he gritted his teeth and lightly growled to himself "I'm gonna kill myself now."

"Just call Caroline. You call her all the time when you're drunk." Schmidt pleaded.

"I don't know what you're referring to," Nick ignored Schmidt's plea and turned his attention to Jess and Winston. Schmidt walked away and went to the bathroom.

"So how are you guys holding up?" Nick asked.

"We're okay man, just talking," Winston answered.

"Sorry about my friend, he's being a douche."

"He seems very convincing," Jess giggled.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Schmidt asked.

Both Winston and Jess went silent and looked down on their drinks and slightly ignored Schmidt's question. Schmidt sat beside them, and Nick handed him a Midori Sour. The three of them just fell into silence while Nick attended to another customer.

The silence was broken when Jess turned her attention to Schmidt with her big, blue, still-teary eyes. "Are you Nick's friend?" Jess asked Schmidt.

"Yeah, I'm Schmidt, Nick and I have been friends since college," he answered.

"He seems nice," Jess added

"Yeah, sure, if you like grumpy men and a lot of hair," Schmidt smirked.

Nick was busy attending to other customers he took a glance where Schmidt was sitting, he saw that Schmidt kept on talking but Jess was looking at him, his stomach suddenly got filled with butterflies as he turned back to the customer he started smiling.

The people from the bar are starting to fade away, but Jess, Winston, and Schmidt were still drinking. Nick observed them, and how they are trying their best to get along. But most of the time, he couldn't help himself from glancing at Jess every now and then. She was so pretty, even if she had just cried and her eyes were puffy and her hair all rumpled. As the number of people became less and less, he went back to the three.

"So…the night has been pretty tiring huh," he smirked a bit while taking a sip from glass of water.

Jess still seemed pretty down, but she was also already tipsy. Winston seemed fine, and Schmidt could not take his eyes away from his phone. Winston checked out his watch and pulled out his wallet and paid what he drank for the night. "Alright, it was nice meeting y'all, but I got to go, it's late and I still need to figure out what I would do with my life now, so…" he took one last gulp of his beer, "…Cheers!"

"It was nice to meet you too Winston," Jess smiled at him. Nick and Schmidt just nodded. Then Winston got up and walked out of the bar.

Schmidt turned his attention to Nick, "Nick think about what I said, you need to call Caroline, you have until tomorrow" Schmidt warned.

"I'm not scared of ya Schmidty, and I'm still not calling her," Nick retorted. With that Schmidt stood up and walked out of Clyde's Bar, a simmering scowl on his face.

Nick stared at Jess for a few moments, she kept on looking at her phone while taking a sip from her drink. Why would anyone cheat on this beautiful girl? he asked himself. He took a deep breath and tried to talk to her again.

"Hey Jess," he said, she turned her attention from her phone and looked up at Nick; her glasses hanging half way her nose bridge.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"That guy…your ex… he is out of his mind to cheat on you. If he really loves you and he knows that doing that would hurt you, he shouldn't even have thought of it. You deserve better." He exhaled finally, mentally giving himself a high-five in his head for having the courage to say something like that to her.

She took a sip of her drink before responding to him. "Thanks Nick. That's very sweet of you to say. I just feel bad because I didn't even see it coming you know?"

"I understand," he said as he kept wiping the clean glasses in the bar. He noticed that there were now very few people left in Clyde's.

"I guess, maybe this is kinda like a wake up call you know? My best friend never liked Spencer, but I kept defending him and now I have just proven that my best friend is even more right."

Before he can say anything else, Jess's phone suddenly rang, perfect timing, he said to himself…

"Sorry, I just need to take this, please excuse me, I'll be back," Jess said as she stood up and went outside.

Nick stepped off the bar and started cleaning out other table while he waited for Jess to return.

He was actually waiting for her.

There was a part of him that wished for the night could be endless so he could just talk to her and get to know her better. He felt like they were connected and they are both broken people who got their hearts crushed. As he went back to the bar, he saw her coming back, she looked a little bit worried. He didn't want to pry, but at the same time wanted to sooth her pain.

"So, that was my best frieeennnd," she said with a little slur. She was obviously tipsy by now. But then her face suddenly fell back into sadness.

"She said that she can't pick me up because she has this photo shoot and that she will be more late than expected. That I can just come to her apartment if I decided to go home…ugh! I hate my life," she sighed.

"Oh." That's all he can say, why am I happy with this? he asked himself.

"Yeah, well I can't go back there her roommate is there and she scares me. I guess I…" she was cut off by Nick

"My shift's off in 20 minutes you wanna grab something to eat? You know sober you up a bit?" he asked nervously.

"You know what, sure! Can we grab some pizza?"

"Whatever you want," he said with a wink and, smiling at her, he finished wiping the bar.

Those twenty minutes seemed shorter than usual and he was soon ready to go. He stepped out of the bar and waited for Jess to come out from the bathroom.

"So…you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go"

Nick allowed her to walk first when she suddenly stopped and turned around to him.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do my eyes look like I just cried? Coz I don't want to embarrass you by hanging out with me looking like this?" she asked nervously. _You look absolutely beautiful Jess, he wanted to say. But, no, that would freak her out Miller, you have barely known this woman for three hours._

"No, not at all. Don't worry about me. You will not embarrass me," _You're gorgeous, _he said silently_._

Jess smiled at him and started walking out of Clyde's Bar as Nick followed behind, wondering what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2: One for the Road

**This is my first FanFiction, reviews please. I do not own (or will ever) New Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: One for the Road**

Jess and Nick walked along the cold breezy street of Los Angeles. Jess was walking a little wobbly due to all the alcohol she consumed. Nick tried to balance her from time to time. He liked that she is somehow depending on him as she walks - it made him feel special, kind of manly. Something Caroline never did. They were a little quiet as they walked, but a comfortable quiet - not awkward.

"So what's your story Nick?"

"Huh?" Nick was a little surprised with her question. People normally didn't ask the bartender about themselves, but, he guessed, they were out of the bar now.

"I mean, you seemed a little strange when your friend was trying to convince to call this …Caroline."

He suddenly froze when she uttered the name 'Caroline'. _She was listening to that?_ He thought. Then Jess started talking again,

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to be nosy, and I'm just trying to make a conversation." She shivered and then suddenly looked down to her feet and avoided Nick's eyes.

"Why are you sorry? It's okay. I can't really blame you for asking, you were there." He chuckled.

She looked up to him and again. _Those big blue eyes are trying to pierce into me_, he thought, _so beautiful_. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the tug growing inside his chest for this almost stranger.

Then there was silence again, a few more minutes and they reached a pizza parlor that was open 24 hours. Nick opened the door for Jess to enter as he follows. They took a table, when Jess asked, "Don't we need to fall in line and order first before we get a table?"

"Umm, yeah, but I was thinking you can just sit here, you know, since you had a drink, so you can relax. I'll just take the order and I fall in line, you don't really need to do that, you just tell me what to get ya," he smiled.

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, well, umm, I think I'll just have a slice of a pepperoni pizza and some lemonade," she said while taking money from her purse as she handed it over to Nick.

"I'll take care of this, don't worry, you can keep your money," he smiled again.

"Umm, okay, thank you." She dipped her eyes again and he could swear he saw the faintest hint of a blush appear on her cheeks.

As Nick stood in line, he snuck occasional glances back at Jessica. She sat with her head in her palm, looking around the room, playing with the napkin dispenser. But sometimes, definitely sometimes, he felt the hot burn of her gaze on his back.

Was she staring at me? he asked himself. He felt little butterflies in his stomach. He turned back to what he was doing to hide his flushed face.

A few minutes passed and he came walking towards their table carrying their food.

"Hey," Nick said.

"You're back."

"Yup, here's your pepperoni pizza and lemonade," he said while taking out her food out of the tray and serving it to her.

"Thank you Nick. I really appreciate this," she said smiling at him.

Nick finally sat down with his food in front of him. Jess started taking a bite of her pizza.

"Anyway, I just wanna say I'm sorry about a while ago. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation with Schmidt."

"Don't worry about it. I can understand, of course you would hear that, Schmidt's an idiot," he smirked.

Then all of a sudden, he felt like he needed to explain to her, he didn't know why but it just felt right.

"Caroline's my ex-girlfriend."

Jess almost choked when he suddenly shared information that she previously asked and returned with no answer.

"I'm sorry..."

"I said Caroline's my ex-girlfriend. Schmidt wanted me to call her to get us in to this stupid charity auction party."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry." She looked down on her food, and grabbed her lemonade and took a sip.

"I'm fine. It was six months ago, so…"

"Do you know why she dumped you? I mean, she must have hurt you pretty bad."

"No, no. It made no difference to me. I just wanted to set her trash cans on fire."

Nick noticed that he was starting to make hard bites from pizza. He never really like talking about what happened to Caroline or about Caroline at all. Jess's face looked more sober now. She still has this sadness about her what happened but there was some hope in her face, it was annoying to him but at the same time he admired it.

"So you're always just, like, wondering, like, 'What was it? Was there something I could have done differently?' You know what happens to people who keep it all inside? They get old and they get sad and they get weird, and then you're the old man, and you're yelling at the kids who are running across your yard, and you're telling them, 'Don't run across my yard. My life's filled with regret.' You know, you can't just pretend like it didn't happen."

For some reason, he caught himself smiling at the thought and so he chuckled a little. He looked into her eyes, full of energy and hope.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jess asked.

"Oh God no. No. Not at all." He was still smiling.

"I'm sorry," Jess said and made a sad face.

"Don't be sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that you're…forget about it. I'm sorry Jess"

She suddenly looked sad. _Nice going there Miller, you just made her even more sad instead of comforting her_, he thought.

"Okay." She nodded, returning to nibble on her pizza slice.

"Hey Jess, are you okay? If it's because I laughed, I'm really sorry." His voice was soothing and apologetic.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry, I'm just pretty emotional right now because of the break up," she said.

"Alright," he sighed.

She finally finished her food. She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"So…this is really nice Nick. Thank you for hanging out with me tonight, I mean you don't even know me but here you are." She smiled to him.

"Yeah, sure, no problem Jess." He felt some tingling in his stomach. He looked at her eyes just taking in the sincerity of her words. But at the same time he felt sad because this night is about to end. There's something different about her, he feels like the world just started revolving again.

So he made a decision, he had to see her again.

"I agree with you, this is really nice." He suddenly felt nervous.

"Yeah, I never really have any guy friends. I would usually just hangout with my best friend or some of my co-teachers. This is definitely different." She smiled.

"So..."

"So…"

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you need a ride? 'Cos my car is just right by the bar, I can just get that and I'll drive you or drop you off near the place you're staying, your choice, really." He smiled nervously. He was really hoping she would say yes.

"Oh, I think you've already done enough for me Nick, driving me home would be taking advantage of your niceness, plus you must be really tired," she smiled.

"It's really no problem. I have no shift tomorrow so it's okay if I sleep a little later than expected. Really, I insist. I don't think it's safe for you to take a cab alone at this hour."

"Okay Nick, you can drive me. Thank you. I think I really need to go change anyways, this outfit is really making me uncomfortable and cold."

He totally forgot that she is naked underneath the trench coat, maybe he didn't care about that, he was just focused more on enjoying her company.

"Let's go then."

They walked back to the bar where Nick's car is park. He even opened the door for her. The drive to her best friend's apartment was silent; they're giving in to their tiredness. After 15 minutes of driving around, they finally reached their destination. He turned off his engine, got out of the car to open the door for her. She stepped out of it; she paused for a bit before going in to the building.

"Thanks for everything tonight Nick. What you did was very nice, I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem. I had a really nice time hanging out with you.

_Okay this is it, be confident,_ he said to himself.

"Jess, are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked nervously. He was clenching his left fist to calm himself.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Umm, yeah sure, don't need to go back to school since it's Sunday, same thing on Monday since I came home early for the Spencer thing," she sighed.

"It's okay. I'll just pick you up here then," he paused, he suddenly remembers he still doesn't have her number, but before he can do so, Jess interrupted him,

"Yeah that would be great, I do need to get your number though, you know in case something comes up, or to let you know what time you can pick me," she smiled at him.

He was happy that she spoke about it first, he was already nervous enough about asking her to hang out; he would have lost his confidence if he had asked for her number.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Again, Nick, thank you." She gave him the biggest smile.

He now wanted to kiss her, but he was trying so hard to control himself. _You can't do that Nick, it's too soon, calm down_, he told himself.

"Tomorrow." He smiled back at her.

He watched her disappear from the building door. As he got in to his car and started the engine, pulling himself back to reality. But at the same time he was hopeful that tomorrow he will be seeing Jessica Day and her beautiful blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own (or will ever) New Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

It was almost noon; Nick woke up and got up from his bed. He took his phone from the night stand and checked out the time. When he got out of his room, he can already see that his roommate Coach is already sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Nick! There's coffee in the kitchen."

"Thanks man!"

He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee. As he sat on the stool on the kitchen island still trying to process his surroundings, his phone went off, he flipped it and checked that he has a message from an unknown number. He started reading the message.

- _Hi Nick! It's me Jess. Are we still on for today? Just wondering._

Nick was surprised; he finally managed to put a smile on his face even though he was s still a little cranky in the morning. Nick was never a morning person, but this one was particularly different. As he smiled like a goof ball in the kitchen he started his reply to her message.

- _Hey Jess! How are ya? Yes we're still on, what time should I pick you up?_

- _I don't know yet, my best friend has this thing to go to, so I'm kinda bored here. I can just go anytime. What's your plan?_

- _Well, I was thinking of watching a movie or something here at the loft. I have really no plans yet. Sorry._

- _You know what, I think that's great. I would like that. To be honest I really don't feel like going somewhere after last night. Hanging out in your place would be really nice._

- _Great! We can just order in, your choice! So what time do I pick you up?_

- _Why don't I just come over, you don't need to pick me up. Just send me the address. So you can choose which movie we need to watch. I'll come by around 3pm? Is that good for you?_

- _Yeah, okay, sure. I will see you then Jess!_

- _See you!_

Nick sent the address to Jess and put his phone down on the table. He couldn't help but smile big. Then all of a sudden, he started to panic. He finished his coffee right away and went straight to the living room where Coach is sitting.

"Ugh, Coach, you doing anything today?"

"Nothing really, I just wanna sit here all day. Wait, why? Do you wanna go out or something? Is this about Caroline? Is Schmidt forcing you to call her again?"

"He told you about that?"

"Yeah, man, he was forcing me to come too. So, you wanna get drinks later?"

"No, I don't want to go out tonight, I'm staying here, I just have some…"

"Wait, is this about the girl from last night"

"What? How did you…Arghhh Schmidt!"

"Yep he told me; he dropped by here before he went to bed. This is good man, you're moving on."

"It was six months ago Coach, I've moved on from that. I'm just hanging out with Jess. There's nothing going on man." Nick explained.

"Okay if you say so. What time is she coming?"

"Hey, I haven't told you anything yet…how did you figure out she's coming over?"

"Because man, you just said you're staying here. And besides, you're sweating," Coach smirked.

"Okay, fine, yes she's coming over. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure man, I won't interfere. But I'll be around. I really don't wanna go out. I'm not even going to the gym."

"Umm, I guess you could stay."

Nick walked back to his room and sat on his bed. He still couldn't believe that Jess wanted to hang out with him. Nervous, he started to think about what they would actually do tonight. Since they are friends and all. _I wonder if she likes The Walking Dead? _he thought to himself.

He got up and walked out again, checking out the whole loft to see if there are was clutter. As he went to the kitchen, he saw that there are so many dishes still unwashed. Without thinking, he started washing the dishes and cleaning out the kitchen.

Coach noticed that there were some banging in the kitchen, he looked over and saw Nick doing the dishes, he frowned and rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly the loft door open and Schmidt walked in

"Nick! Have you already made a decision?"

"Shhhh…" Coach interrupted him and called Schmidt using his hand. As Schmidt came over to where Coach is standing. Coach nodded to Schmidt into the kitchen direction.

"Is that Nick? Washing the dishes?" Schmidt asked Coach in a whispered tone.

"Yeah, man. This is so weird. Hey where were you this morning?"

"I dropped by the office. I left some of my files that I need to finish. My boss would kill me if I don't submit it by Tuesday morning, and it's a lot of work"

"Ok, seriously Schmidt, focus!" Coach whispered to Schmidt angrily.

"Sorry, man. Yeah, what's going on?"

"I think he's going to try to impress this girl."

"What girl? Jess?"

"Yeah man."

"Oh wow!"

Schmidt walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey Nick, what's going on?"

Nick ignored Schmidt and just continued washing.

"Nick!" Schmidt yelled.

"What Schmidt?!" Nick yelled back at him.

"What are you doing bro?"

"Can't you see, I'm doing the dishes"

"I know what you're doing Nicholas! I am asking 'what are you doing' you never do this, you don't even wash your clothes!"

Nick put down the last plate that he washed. "I'm just trying to clean these…these things." Nick pointed to the sink.

"Okay, sure." Schmidt rolled his eyes. He continued, "Hey why don't we go out tonight, this isn't normal for you, come on."

"No, Schmidt. Coach didn't tell you, I have a guest"

"Ahhhh," Schmidt smiled teasingly.

"Knock it off Schmidt! I got go take a shower now."

Nick walked away from Schmidt, leaving him still smiling at Nick.


	4. Chapter 4: Apartment 4D

**Disclaimer: I do not own (or will ever) New Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Apartment 4D**

It was a quarter to two, and everything looks settled, Nick smiled with satisfaction as he looks around the loft. Suddenly a soft knock came from the main door, he felt nervous as he tried to fix himself. He walked over the loft and slowly opened the door. Then he saw her, for the second time this week; she was wearing a blue dress that matches the color of her eyes, tights, a red cardigan, and she's wearing her glasses. She smiled at him, as he gestured to enter the loft.

"Hey Jess…so…umm..this is our place."

"It's really nice in here, and it's quite a large loft."

"Thanks, come in, make yourself at home"

"Oh, by the way I bought some beer, you know, for later, I hope you don't mind. I was thinking of wine, but you don't look like the type of guy who likes drinking wine"

"No, no, it's cool, this is really great."

Nick directed her to the couch, "Do you want anything to drink first?" he asked.

"Just water, I feel really thirsty, it's so warm outside," she answered. Nick walked over to the kitchen and grabbed Jess a glass of water. As he returned and handed her the glass, he sat down on the other side facing her.

"So…Jess, I was thinking if you don't mind not watching a movie, but instead watch The Walking Dead?"

Jess put down the glass. "Oh! My friend from school has been telling me about it, but I can't seem to watch it. Yeah, I'm fine with that, it has been intriguing me for quite some time now," she smiled at him as she took another drink of her water.

"Okay, so we're settled, The Walking Dead it is," he smirked a little. "…Chinese or Pizza?" he continued.

"Pizza! Pepperoni with extra cheese!" she exclaimed, with her eyes wide opened with excitement.

"Alright, I'll make a call then, why don't you have a look around while I order; by the way the bathroom is down the end of the hall on the right."

She just smiled at him. Jess stood up to check out the large windows of the loft and some of the posters hanging on the wall. Nick was focused on the ordering but he can't help himself from staring at her. Jess turned around and saw him looking at her, Nick suddenly turned around to avoid Jess noticing that he was staring.

Nick hung-up the phone and walked over to where Jess was standing. Then Schmidt came barging in the loft.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Nick exclaimed

"Relax, I just came here to check if Coach wants to chill at my apartment," Schmidt answered, and turned to Jess. "Oh hey Jess, I didn't know you will be here"

"Yeah, well, just hanging out with Nick here. We're going to watch The Walking Dead," she explained nervously.

"I see. So how do you find the place, nice huh?"

"Yeah, this place is really beautiful! It has so much light. Spencer hated light. It's hard to say his name. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Nick knows, he got dumped"

"Dumped? Yeah, I got dumped. She dumped me. And I'm over it. Okay? It was six months ago, guys. Get past it! I don't even know why we're still talking about it! Why is everybody looking at me?!"

Nick noticed that Jess was looking between him and Schmidt a little puzzled at what had just happened.

"Look, Schmidt, Coach might be sleeping in his room right now; if he wakes up then I'll tell him you dropped by."

"Fine! Just tell me if you want me to leave Nick!" Schmidt childishly stomped his feet walking towards the loft door.

"Wait you're not staying?" Jess asked. Nick directed his eye to Schmidt, looking at him so he can say no.

"Ugh…no. I just dropped by to see if Coach is around, and since he's sleeping, I'll just come back later."

"But we'll have pizza Schmidt." Jess insisted.

"Jess, one thing you need to know about me is that I do not tolerate those cholesterol and carbs. I treat this body of a God like a temple," he said as he gestured to his body.

"So, no, but thank you for the offer Jess, now this Adonis needs to have a nap," he continued.

"Okay, that's it, JAR!" Nick shouted and pointed at a large mason jar with money in it and a post-it stuck to the front.

"Seriously?!" Schmidt questioned.

Nick just looked at him, as he squinted. Schmidt took the hint, dropped a dollar in the jar and proceeded to the loft door.

"Bye Schmidt," Jess said while she turned his head down.

"You okay there Jess?" Nick ask.

"Is Schmidt okay? He seems a little emotional."

"Nah, he's just like that, most of the time he's just overly dramatic. Come on, why don't we just hang out here in the couch, you want a beer?"

"Umm, yeah sure," she smiled at him.

Jess sat down at the couch, while Nick approached with two beers in his hands. Nick sat quite a distance from Jess and handed her a bottle.

"So Jess, how are ya today?"

"I'm good. I guess…wait…what do you mean today?"

"Well, last night, you have been crying and drinking, ya know, all that stuff"

"Ah, well I'm still emotional because of the break up. That was six years spent, and basically wasted," she chuckled but with a little hint of sadness.

"I understand, I guess you could say I know exactly how you feel"

Jess looked at him quizzically, as he stared at her. Suddenly another door opened this time it was coming from kitchen. A tall black guy in sweat pants, and a jersey shirt walked out.

"Nick, did Schmidt drop by, I thought I heard his voice," Coach asked.

"Umm..yeah, he did actually, he was looking for you, asking if you wanna hang out in his loft."

"Oh. Who's your friend?"

"This is Jess…" he looked over at Jess, "Jess, this is my roommate Coach"

"Hi Coach," she greeted positively.

"Hey," Coach replied and shifted his attention back to Nick, "Anyway, my friend just texted me, and wanted to hang out, I know I said I won't go out, but it's kinda important."

"Okay, see ya Coach!"

As Coach opened the door the pizza delivery guy was already there, "A delivery for a Nick Miller," said the delivery boy.

"Yep, that's me" Nick replied, he stood up and paid for the food.

Nick walked back to the living room and placed the pizza on the coffee table and ran to kitchen to grab more beer.

"So Jess, you ready to get scared?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

"That's the spirit!" Nick chuckled at Jess's nervous reply.

The two of them just sat down and ate pizza while watching few episodes of The Walking Dead. Jess seemed to be frightened at all the zombies in the show; she kept on covering her face with a pillow to avoid the heart-stopping scenes. Nick kept on glancing at her every now and then; just observing this Disney Princess sitting beside him covering her face and so frightened with fictional zombies.

A few hours and episodes have passed; Jess's eyes were trying to feel a little heavy.

"Hey Nick, I think I better call it a night, I'm really starting to fall asleep"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah sure, I understand, yeah."

"Alright…" She stood up and fixed her dress.

"So…that was fun right?" Nick asked

"Yeah. I really had a good time. I didn't know The Walking Dead is really that interesting, I thought it was just all about zombies, but it's so much more"

"I know, right? I'm glad you liked it."

There was a little awkward silence, Nick doesn't know what else to say, he really doesn't want to end the night, but he can see that Jess is already tired.

"Hey Nick, will you be at the bar tomorrow? I mean are you working tomorrow"

"Ugh, yeah, yeah I'll be there. Why? What's up?"

"Well, like I said last night I still don't have to go to work by Monday, I don't know what my best friend's plan for tomorrow, I guess after whatever it's gonna be maybe I can drop by, you know, have a drink or two"

"Yeah sure, why not, you can just drop by anytime"

"Okay, I guess, I might see you tomorrow then."

"Yep"

"By the way Nick, thanks for today, I guess I should be going now." She smiled as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the loft door followed by Nick.

"Yeah, I guess. Goodnight Jess"

"Good night Nick"


	5. Chapter 5: Balls and Boys

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, they may not be many, but it's well appreciated! Love you all! And the followers, thank you, thank you so much! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl or any of the characters (especially Nick Miller). **

**Marty xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Balls and Boys**

Nick was still asleep when he heard loud laughing coming from outside. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was just 7am. _Damnit! Why do these people wake up so early?_ He asked himself. Reluctantly, he managed to get up and sat on his bed. Nick rubbed his face with annoyance, he never liked waking up this early, especially that he was tired yesterday, but all of a sudden the face of Jess came into his mind, not noticing that he was smiling. He shook his head and started to stand up walked towards the door and stepped outside.

"I'm telling you man, this guy has been with me before I moved out here. Then he got all professional baller on me and left for Latvia…" Coach said.

Nick walked to the kitchen where the voices are coming, he saw Coach sitting on the stool with another black guy that seems to be familiar to him while Schmidt is leaning on the counter with a mug of coffee.

"Well, well, well, look who's up!" Coach said to Nick

"Hey man"

"Oh, Nick, this is my good friend Winston. He's the one I was telling you about"

"Weren't you at the bar the other night?" Nick asked

"Now I know why you looked so familiar. I didn't know you're friends with Coach"

"Wait, you know each other?" Coach asked

"Yeah, I went to Clyde's, he's the bartender"

Nick just nodded at Winston at his comment and went straight to where Schmidt was standing, took a mug and poured himself some coffee.

"Well, he is a bartender." Schmidt said emphasizing on the bartender. As Nick made his lips turned downwards and rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh shut up Schmidt, Nick has a gift and you know that" Coach defended Nick.

"Thanks man" Nick said and sat down on the stool beside Coach.

"This is such a small world, seeing you at the bar after Latvia and now roommates with one of my best friends."

"Yeah, I guess" Nick commented as he slowly sipped his coffee.

Nick saw that Winston was puzzled by his reply not knowing whether he was being sarcastic or just annoyed with him.

"Forgive us Winston, but Nick is the type of person who hates morning, or just pretty much about everything in the world, even himself" Schmidt chuckled.

"Okay Schmidt, Jar!" Coach said increasing the volume of his voice.

"Ugh" as Schmidt walked over to the living room and put some money on the large Mason jar.

"Sorry about that Winston, I'm just not a morning person" Nick apologized.

"It's cool man. I know we were being loud, sorry that we woke you, by the way, did you see Jess again?" Winston smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I have. We hang out here yesterday"

"Wait…so you've met Jess too?" Coach asked

"Of course, he's met Jess; she was at the bar that night too. And you my friend…" Schmidt pointing to Nick, "Like this girl, I can tell"

"Schmidt, we were just hanging out, why do always have to assume on anything." Nick said annoyinglY.

"I am not assuming anything, I am just a good observer and besides, she's too much of a sunshine for you, I'm sure it's not gonna work out" Schmidt smirked at Nick

"You're an idiot Schmidt"

"Uhh, by the way Nick, Winston here is looking for a new apartment, and I was hoping we can…you know give him the other spare room."

"Yeah, I just need to start somewhere man. I mean I still don't know what to do with my life, all I have been doing is play ball" Winston added.

"Hmmm, I don't know…" Nick said

"Oh come on Nick, I'm sure that even if Winston lives here, you will still be the poorest" Schmidt interjected

"You didn't let me finish, ya moron! I think I like that idea Coach" he smiled. "Welcome to your new home Winston" he continued.

"Yeah!" Coach yelled giving Winston a high-five.

"Thanks man! How soon can I move?" Winston said.

"Well, I have to go to work, maybe I can get out early and I'll help you move, I'll text you"

"Cool, cool!"

"Alright I got to get going, and Nick! Call Caroline for god's sake!" Schmidt interjected.

"You call Caroline!" Nick mumbled.

"I don't have to explain myself to you again Nicholas! It's just a simple call, why is it so difficult"

"No Schmidt! I will not call my ex-girlfriend just so you can get laid!"

"Why must you be like this Nick? I'm your bro man!"

"Bro is not a thing in this loft!"

"Just call her man!"

"Whatever Schmidt." Nick mumbled.

Coach stood up as Winston did. Nick put his mug in the sink and went straight to the living room and turned on the TV.

Few minutes later, everyone was gone and Nick was left alone in the empty loft. Nick walked back in the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal and went back to the living room. As he was going through channel surfing, he glanced at the coffee table and eyed for his cell phone. I wonder what she's doing right now, he thought to himself. It's been two days now since he first met her, but he still cannot get her off of his mind.

"What are you doing to me Jess!?" Nick grunted as he stood up, turned off the TV and went back to his bedroom. Nick laid on the bed face down on the pillow.

"Arghhh!"

He just can't stop thinking about her; her face, he smile, and her big beautiful blue eyes. Nick remembered the night he drove her to her best friend's apartment, he just wanted to grab and kiss her. He wanted to call her or text her but that would be to forward. He doesn't wanna be that guy that comes right after a girl after her breakup, he's not gonna be a rebound.

He grabbed his phone and flipped it open, he searched for Jess's number, but once he found it, he just kept staring at it, he's having a dilemma whether to call her or not. Thinking he could also text her to see if she will drop by at the bar, but that would be too needy of him, and he doesn't want to be that guy as well.

He kept on playing with his phone with his hand and just lying in bed thinking what his next step would be. Then finally he thought, that maybe she can try to get to know more when she comes by tonight then ask her out, and if she doesn't come then he'll call her and ask her; _what if she doesn't wanna jump into anything yet? What if she's not ready?_ This bothers him too much. So, he made a final decision, whatever happens tonight, he will ask her out, and if she's not ready, then he'll wait for her and just be friends with her until she fully healed.

Minutes have passed into hours. It's 5 PM and he needs to be ready for work, still hoping that she drops by. He stood up and went out of his man-cave to take a shower. And as he walked through the hallway with conviction and determination, he thought…

_Game face, Miller!_


	6. Chapter 6: Jess and Cece

**I do not own any of the characters (especially Nick Miller) and New Girl. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jess and Cece**

It was late afternoon and Jess was sipping a cup of tea at a café. A tall woman, with caramel colored skin, long hair with bangs came walking towards her table and sat down.

"So…how have you been? I know that you're going through this Spencer thing. To be honest Jess, I'm actually glad you finally broke it off with him"

"I'm okay, I guess. I mean, I'm trying to console myself with Dirty Dancing, kind of"

"Yeah, I've been so busy and I know that I should be there for you at this time, but it's just that there's so many projects that I need to attend to. I feel like I haven't seen you around even if you've been staying at my place."

"Well I have been hanging out with a friend"

"With a friend huh?" Cece smiled and sat beside her.

"Well, ummm...I think he's my friend"

"A 'he…' hmmm…So where did you meet this 'friend' of yours?"

"I went to this bar the day that Spencer and I broke up, met a few people, and then I went home" Jess said with a low, husky voice.

"Actually, that's only part of it, I got a little drunk, grabbed some food, and then I went home."

"Met a few people? Is this what you do when I'm not around?" Cece laughed teasing Jess.

"Why do you say it like that? I had fun" she smiled.

"I'm just messing with you Jess, I know you had fun. You were passed out in my couch, so definitely super fun" Cece smiled at her.

"Ummm, I met a guy…"

"You slut! Tell me, and in details please" she exclaimed.

"No, it's nothing like that Cece. I think he's just really nice."

"Suuuuure"

"Cece!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Go on, tell me more"

"Well, this bar that I went to…he was the bartender. Then I met another guy there last night, and then I also met his friend."

"Then…"

"So I had a drink and then he started talking to me, he was really nice. He asked me about what happened with Spencer and then we went out to grab something to eat, he drove me to your place and then he asked me if we could hang out, which was yesterday, I was at his place," she smiled remembering what happened last night.

"Oh my god! This is good Jess, at least you're starting to move on."

"No Cece, I don't think that's how it is. I am still pretty much hung up with Spencer. It was six years, Cece, six years! And besides, I think he's just a really nice person" she cried.

"I know that babe, but meeting new people helps us get distracted from what hurt us. This is really good for you" Cece said as she put her hand on Jess's shoulder.

Jess sighed at her best friend's comforting words, "You're right Cece, and this could be really good." She smiled at her.

"Anyway, what's your plan today? We can go out and have drinks at this party tonight; I was invited to this…"

"Actually, Cece, I was thinking we could have drinks at the bar where he works"

"Oh my God Jess, you really like this guy, don't you?" Cece exclaimed.

"No! Shut up No!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"It's just nice to finally have a guy friend, I mean no offense, but it's just always you and me, and you're my best friend, but it's different with him"

"Of course, it's different, that's because you like him, admit it Jess"

"Fine, I like him, okay? But what if he doesn't think of me that way." she admitted with a slight defeat.

"Babe, you got hurt, it doesn't mean you stop trying" Cece said as he held Jess hand.

"You're right Cece. I know what happened with Spencer still hurts, but Nick, is…he's different. I mean I know it's too soon and I still don't know him that well, but I wanna know who he really his."

"Moving on is never too soon Jess. This is good. I'll be there with you, no need to worry. And if he hurts you I will castrate him with my bare hands, alright?"

"Okay Cece." she giggled.

"Come on let's go back and put you on your best dress!" Cece said smiled at Jess and she smiled back at her, they both stood up and left the café.

As they rode the elevator back to Cece's apartment, Jess, noticed that Cece kept glancing at her and then suddenly she smiled at her. She looked at her with amazement and questioningly at the same time.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Nothing, I'm just excited for you Jess. Can't I be happy for my best friend?"

"Sorry, you just keep looking at me with a grin on your face." She giggled

"Okay I know that you only grabbed anything you can get from your house, what are you planning to wear?"

Before Jess could answer they finally reached their destination and walked over to Cece's door. As they entered,

"Well I have this dress, it's strapless with red and white print, you think that's good?"

"I'll know it, when I see it"

Jess sat on the couch and grabbed her things to find the dress she was talking about. When she found it, she laid it down on the couch.

"Okay Cece, this is the dress, I think I'm gonna go take a shower just to freshen up"

"Alright" Cece replied as she went to her room.

Few minutes have passed and she finally got ready with her dress and her hair, Jess liked the look on Cece's face as she approved of her outfit.

"So, you ready Jess?"

"Yeah, I think I am. Let's do this"

Jess and Cece walked out the door to go to Clyde's bar that night. Jess felt all the butterflies in her stomach flutter as she thought of seeing Nick again. They rode to the elevator and Jess smiled as the door closes.


	7. Chapter 7: All Together Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl, any of the characters or some of the excerpts used.  
**

**Reviews please! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: All Together Now**

A slow day at Clyde's as Nick tries to clean up the bar. It was already 6:30PM and there is no sign of Jess or even a text. _Why would she text you, ya dummy? She's got far more important things to do than to see you. _He thought. His courage is fading away again. Self-esteem is slowly melting down, but he did make a decision, he will ask her out. _There is no time to chicken out, _he said to himself. He grabbed his phone and searched for Jess's number; once he found it, he hit dial.

As it rings, Nick was anxiously waiting; he was fidgeting and started to sweat. He was very nervous, _you can do this, you can do this, _he thought. At the fourth ring someone finally answered.

- _Nick? _

- _Hey Jess, I was just calling to ask if you're dropping by_

- _I'm actually on my way over there_

- _Oh okay then, I guess, I'll see you soon_

- _Yeah, I brought my best friend with me, I hope that's okay. _

- _Of course, why wouldn't be okay. _

- _I don't know, but anyway, we will be there like seven-ish?_

- _Sure. See ya Jess_

- _See ya_

He nervously put the phone back into his pocket and exhaled heavily._ Step one is finally over, _he said to himself. _Okay, Miller, game face, game face, you gotta act cool, no panicking! _He whispered to himself. Since there were fewer customers, he decided to take a bathroom break to ready himself for Jess's arrival.

He kept checking the time, it's 6:55PM, Nick was anxiously waiting for Jess, and he also kept looking at the door. Suddenly a customer called him that he didn't notice Jess walking inside the bar with Cece. While Nick was busy attending to a customer, both Jess and Cece sat at the bar and waited for him. When Nick turned around and was surprised to see Jess already sitting at the bar with another woman. _This is it, Miller, don't screw this up, be cool, _he thought to himself.

"Hey ladies, what can I get ya?"

"Nick! Hi!"

"Hi Jess,"

"Oh, this is my best friend Cece."

"Hey there"

Cece just smiled at Nick

"Looks like a slow day for you here, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a Monday, so…not a lot of people drink, plus, it's still too early…"

"Seems like it" she giggled.

"So what can I get you girls?"

"Pink wine for me and a vodka soda for Cece"

"Alright, be right back"

Nick turned around and prepared their drinks. _Jess is extra good looking tonight_, he thought to himself. He felt his stomach flutter thinking of the way she smiled at him. When he finished preparing their drinks, he went back tand served it to them.

"Here ya go, pink wine for you Jess and vodka soda for Cece" he said as he handed the drinks to them

"Thanks Nick" Jess said smiling at him.

"So you guys just gonna hang out here and drink?"

"Yeah I think so, what do you think Cece"

"Well, there's this party I want to go to, but Jess insisted to come here"

Nick tried not to react on what Cece had said, but he felt quite happy with what he heard. _She was insisting to come here?_ He asked himself. _Why would she…wait…does she want to see me?_ He kept all these questions in his head as he straightened himself and put his attention back to them.

"I see. Well, that first round is on me, just in case you're leaving soon, then at least your first drink is free" Nick said and smiled nervously.

"No, we're staying, right Cece?" Jess said as Nick noticed that Jess was giving Cece an eye, he smirked at this gesture.

"Right, we are, I need to go to the ladies" Cece said. Nick was glad that at some point he will have some alone time with Jess.

"So…Jess, I really had a great time yesterday, we should do that more often don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think so too. I mean I want to know what would happen in the next episode," she giggled.

"Ummm…anyway, there's something I wanna…" Nick was interrupted with loud voices coming in. He looked up and he saw Coach, Winston, and Schmidt.

"Yo! Nick!" Coach yelled.

Nick annoyingly closed his eyes, and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Hey man! I didn't know you were going to drop by"

"Well, I went straight to see Winston and helped him put his stuff at our loft, and then we all decided to come here."

"Hey Nick!" Winston greeted

"Hey. So what can I get you guys, the usual?"

"Yep, we'll find a booth" Coach replied

"Alright" and he noticed Schmidt is still standing in front of him.

"Jess?" Schmidt asked.

"Oh hi Schmidt!" she greeted.

"Jess, came by too" Nick told Schmidt

Then all of a sudden, Nick saw Schmidt having he's attention drawn somewhere else, he seemed hypnotized, he looked over to where his eyes are going and saw that Schmidt was looking at Cece. When he saw this, he went back to Jess and leaned forward closer to whisper in her ear.

"Jess, check this out" he whispered. Nick watched as Jess saw Cece approached her and turned her attention to Schmidt. She giggled as Nick smiled at her.

"Hey Schmidt," Nick called as he waved his hand over Schmidt's face, but Schmidt still didn't seem to notice.

"Schmidt!" Nick called again but this time louder.

"What? What?" Schmidt said by surprise

"Is there anything else I can get you?" he said as his eyes glanced at Jess.

"Huh?" Schmidt answered

"Umm, Schmidt, I want you to meet my best friend Cece" Jess interrupted.

Nick kept looking at Schmidt, Jess, and Cece; Schmidt reached out his hand to Cece and just smiled at her.

"You okay?" Cece asked.

"Umm, yeah, yeah sorry." Schmidt answered

Nick started to chuckle at what's happening as he's eyes are now glued to Jessica. He watched her face glow as she smiled back at him. _She's so beautiful, I hope I get to ask her tonight, _he thought.

"So Nick, looks like your friend likes my friend" she winked at him. Nick found this really adorable and he can't help but smile at her.

"Yeah, he's smiling like an idiot that he is" he smirked. He continued to mix his friends' drinks; Nick looked at the booth where Coach and Winston are seated, he finally caught Coach's eye and signaled that their drinks are ready. He left it there for Coach to get as he turned back to Jess.

Nick saw that Jess slightly giggled at his comment, _this is good, I can make her laugh, _he thought. He also noticed that Schmidt walked to where Coach and Winston are seated.

"Jess, I think I need to go" Cece interrupted.

"What?! Why?" Jess asked

"I'm sure this is about Schmidt" Nick interjected.

"He's just…" Cece said

"An idiot, sorry about that Cece, he's my friend, but he's just a D-bag" Nick said.

"If I stay, I think it would just be weird"

"Can't you stay for a bit?" Jess begged.

"I can't, Schmidt keeps looking at me and like I said it would be weird, plus I really need to make an appearance to this party, so sorry babe"

Nick watched as Jess's face fade into defeat, he was about to say something when Cece interrupted

"I'm sure Nick here, will take good care of you, aren't you Nick?" Cece said giving him a very sharp look; at some point he got scared of Cece.

"Uhm, yeah, yeah of course. That would be no problem" he said nervously

"Alright. I will see you later I guess." Jess said.

"Bye Jess, it's nice to meet you Nick" Cece said as she stood up and walked away and went out of the door.

Nick was glad that Cece left, now he has all the chance in the world to ask Jess out. _But how do I start? _He asked himself.

"You okay Jess?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was just hoping that Cece would have stayed, and it's kinda great because your friends are here and is that Winston with Coach?"

"Yep, it's Winston; it's such a small world. Coach has been telling us about he's friend who went to Latvia as a professional basketball player. It turns out it was Winston."

"Wow it is a small world." She agreed as she sipped her wine until its last drop.

"So how are you holding up?" Nick said while he took Jess glass and refilled it

"I'm okay I guess. I barely watched Dirty Dancing while crying"

"Dirty Dancing? Really?"

"Yeah, it's what I watch when things like that happens"

"Ah." Nick replied and gave the glass half full of pink wine to Jess

"Yeah, but it's just a little strange, because I would usually watch it seven times a day, but now I'm just pre-occupied"

"Pre-occupied?"

"Yup; I mean instead of sulking into oblivion of tears and sadness, I am out drinking, or hanging out with you"

"I guess, that a good thing right?"

"Yeah I think it is." She smiled at him.

Nick's eyes just stared at her beautiful eyes, _this is it Miller, do this now, _he said to himself.

"Ummm…I don't usually do this, I don't want to seem too forward, and I'm really not good at this, it's maybe too soon, but, ummm…I really…I just…will you go out on a date with me?"

"I'm sorry what?" Jess said as she almost spilled her drink

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Oh. Umm…I…"

"It's okay Jess, you don't really need to answer, and it's just that…I was thinking…"

"I'd love to go out with you" Jess said in a hurry interrupting him, but he still continued talking

"That maybe, you would like to…wait, what?"

"I would love to go out on a date with you, Nick." Jess answered him looking straight into his eyes.

"Umm, okay, wow, I mean, wow. Thank you Jess" Nick smiled like her like he can no longer smile tomorrow

"So Miller, my question is, when are we going out?" she asked. A part of him liked what he heard when she called her Miller, there was some sort of authority that he liked about it.

"Well, Jessica Day, if I'm being really honest, I still have no idea. I just wanna get through the asking part" he said smiling weakly

"Okay, how about Friday?" Jess asked

"Hmmm, let's see…I think I can work it out, I'll just ask the other bartender to cover for me."

"Friday it is."

"Alright…" he smiled at her still not taking away he's eyes off of her.

They just looked at each other's eyes for a few minutes, Nick can just see that she too was a little broken, there was something about her eyes that makes him not to want to let go. He was always the guy that doesn't do anything if he doesn't know what's gonna happen, but tonight, he bravely asked her on a date without a sure 'yes'. He's the guy that will hold the wallets when everybody decides to jump into the ocean, but what he did, what he said, although nervously, was not really something that he would do on a daily basis. It was different with Jess; she definitely captured something that he never knew was there.

"Nick!" Coach yelled

Nick finally broke his eye contact with Jess and he looked over where Coach was at,

"Another round man!"

He just nodded and started making the drinks, as he was doing so, he glanced at Jess and she was just watching him work, smiling at him. He smiled back at her, and got back to what is doing. He keeps having butterflies in his stomach every time that Jess smiles or just looks at him. There was this feeling that he hasn't felt for a long time, he's not even sure if he felt this about Caroline. When he finally finished the guys' drinks, he now stepped out of the bar and took the tray of drinks.

"Hey Jess, do you wanna say 'hello' to the guys, it's just almost us here, I'm just waiting for Big Bob, and I'm off the clock"

"Yeah, sure" she said as she stepped off the stool she was sitting and walked behind Nick.

As they approached the booth where the guys are sitting, Winston was the first to greet her; he scooted over for Jess to sit.

"Hey Jess, how have you been? I didn't notice you were here when I got in, I wanted to say hello a while ago, but you guys are talking"

"Hi, Winston! Have you decided what to do with your life yet?" she giggled as she sat on the space that Winston gave her.

"Nah, I haven't and you?"

"I'm getting by, you know, moving on"

"Winston, were you able to settle your things in the loft just fine?" Nick asked

"Yeah, man, thanks again."

"No problem"

"Winston is moving in your loft?" Jess asked Nick

"Yep, I think it's a great addition" he smiled at her

Nick noticed that Schmidt stopped laughing and talking when they both arrived at the booth.

"Okay, what's wrong Schmidt?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Alright, if you say so" Nick replied as he turned his attention back to Jess.

"Fine! You made me look like an idiot in front of Cece…" Schmidt exclaimed

"I did not make you look like an idiot, you were already smiling like an idiot, and an idiot; I will not explain myself!"

"And Jessica Day, why didn't you tell me that your best friend is a goddess? I wasn't prepared for that"

"Ummm…sorry?"

"First of all, she didn't know you're coming here, and I'm sure, even if she knows, do you think she would like you to meet Cece?" Nick retorted

"Let me tell you this Nicholas Miller, I will have my way with her, in any other way, IN. HER" Schmidt said with conviction.

Nick made this face, like a downward smile as a sign of disgust. Coach, Winston, and Jess, also made a face of disgust.

"Schmidt! That is my best friend you're talking about"

"Oh I'm sorry Jess, but I can't help but tell the truth, I have a way with women. L.L.S, am I right?"

"L.L.S. what the hell is that?" Nick asked

"Ladies Love Schmidt"

"What?!" Coach exclaimed

"When we get back to the loft, you're putting a dollar in the jar. LLS, what is wrong with you?" Coach continued

Nick pulled Jess slowly out of the booth as the boys got busy arguing with Schmidt. He wanted more time with her, and letting Jess see his friends argue about Schmidt's doucheness is not a really great move.

"Sorry about that Jess, you know Schmidt, he's just like that, like all the time. But he's my best friend, so I'm kinda stuck" he chuckled.

"It's alright Nick, I'm actually starting to get used to it"

They walked back to the bar; he stepped back in, as Jess sat back on the stool. While Nick wipes down the bar, he saw Big Bob walking it to relief him. Nick nodded at him. He continued wiping the bar as he saw Big Bob starting to clean up the tables

"Alright, Jess, do you need a ride home"

"Yeah, actually I do, I came in with Cece, so, I guess yeah."

"Okay, I'm just gonna finish this, then we'll go. You can go to the ladies room, if you need to"

Jess nodded at him. Nick watched her as she drank the last drop of her pink wine and stood to freshen up. Nick went back to what he was doing but kept smiling like an idiot. The night and his plan was a success, he was brave and slightly smooth. Jessica Day will go out on a date with him, Nicholas Miller. He was at the moment the happiest person in a gloomy bar on a gloomy Monday night.


	8. Chapter 8: Coach and Winston

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl, any of the characters or some of the excerrpts used in this chapter.**

**Reviews, please, please, please :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Coach and Winston**

It was late afternoon on a Tuesday. The sound of bouncing ball and men yelling are just everywhere. Coach and Winston have been playing ball the whole afternoon. By the time the game was over, they both walked over to a bench in the court. They grabbed their bottled water and sat down.

"That was some great game man!" Coach told Winston while still catching his breath.

"Yeah. It was definitely intense." Winston agreed.

There was some few silence as the two friends settled themselves to normalize their breathing.

"Man, I missed this" Winston said.

"Basketball? Didn't you have enough ball time for two years in Latvia?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I missed this…"gesturing his hand about the whole place they were at.

"…just playing basketball with friends and just some clean fun" he continued.

"I understand. Well, it's a good thing you're back now. At least you'll be around us, playing basketball just like old times," Coach said.

"Yeah, it's really good to be back." Winston sighed.

Coach noticed that there's a certain sadness in Winston's reply. It has been two years since he last saw him, he's like a brother to him, and he doesn't like he sees him like this.

"Alright, what's wrong man?" Coach asked.

"Nothing, I just really missed being here" Winston replied.

Winston stood up and Coach did the same as he taps Winston's shoulder.

"Come on man, let's go"

They walked over where Coach's car was parked and drove back to the loft. As they reached their destination, Coach and Winston went to their separate rooms and freshened up. Coach was the first to come out.

"Hey Winston! You want some beer?" he yelled

"Sure, I'll be out in a sec"

Winston, came out and was surprised to see Coach holding a cooler on his left hand a some chips on the other.

"Where are we going?" Winston ask

"To the roof, let's drink there, fresh air, cool wind, you know…"

"Oh, alright."

They walked out of the loft and went up to the roof. There were lawn chairs and plants, garden table all placed nicely. Coach put down the cooler in between the two lawn chairs; he sat down and grabbed two beers.

"This is really nice man. I didn't know you guys got access here."

"Yeah, well, me and the guys wanted this."

"That's cool."

Silence came between them, it was peaceful, but Coach noticed that Winston has this certain sadness in him. He seems well when they first saw each other after two years, but there's something different about him that he can't seem to point what it is exactly. He has always been the alpha-male, but with Winston, he has a soft spot for him, they have always been like brothers and he knows whenever Winston is masking his problems.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, he noticed how Winston got startled with his question.

"Uhhh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Winston replied as a he took a drink of his beer.

"You don't look fine to me man, you can act like there's nothing going on, but I can see that there's something in your head."

"It's just that…" he sighed

"Come on man, you can tell me"

"Well, I was playing basketball for two years, and all I know is just that. Now, I feel like I can't do anything more…" Winston started talking as Coach eagerly listens to his friend's issues.

"Coach, I was the guy who was good enough to play in Latvia, and then one day, I don't know, man I just lost it…" he continued.

"What happened man?" Coach asked.

"They found another black guy. Labak melno virietis. Means "the better black guy."

"What?"

"I don't know, man. I just don't know what comes next." Winston sighed.

"I may not be good with advising or anything like that, but you have a lot of potential. So what if you have been playing basketball for two straight years, it doesn't mean you have to limit yourself with that. Your knowledge is about basketball, why don't you can use that knowledge to find you real passion…"

Winston just kept drinking his beer and listening to Coach

"Look Winston, we don't need to have our lives together just yet, it will come, we just have to be patient. And you just have to strive and look within you and know what you really want"

"Wow Coach, that is the best thing I have ever heard in a long, long time. I guess, you're right. Maybe, I'll try to find other jobs, until I discover what really fits me you know?" Winston said as he exhaled heavily.

"And besides, this is gonna be fun man, just like old times but now, you got new friends, there's Nick, and Schmidt; and I know Schmidt is a, you know, but he's okay. It's just that he changed a lot. You'll find out as you come to know him. Nick…Nick's cool. I know he may seem like a mess, well, he kinda is, but he's a good hearted person, just a little insensitive sometimes, but like I said he's cool" Coach chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I can see what you're saying" Winston slightly laughed as Coach's comment.

Silence came back again as they drained themselves with their alcohol. They sat there without talking, when suddenly, Winston started talking again.

"This is really nice. Just hanging out, quiet, new place, new life, I guess. Thanks Coach"

"Hey man, anything, you're like a brother to me. And besides it's been two long. It's good to have you back."

Coach and Winston just stayed there for quite a while, reminiscing about the past and talking about the future. As they get drunk and the world spins around them, their friendship seemed as stronger as ever. Bonded by friendship, glued as brothers.


	9. Chapter 9: Schmidt Happens

**Disclaimer: I do not or will ever own New Girl, its characters (especially Nick Miller) and some of the excerpts used.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Schmidt Happens**

Nick slowly walked out of his room on a Wednesday morning. These past few days seemed so fast, but two days after, they seemed slower. He hasn't heard anything from Jess, they haven't texted each other, but at some point, he didn't want to push her from talking to him all the time, some how, he's giving her some space, he will have his time with her he just needs to be patient.

He sleepily walked through the living room when he heard the banging of pots and pans in the kitchen; he walked towards where the sounds are coming and he saw Schmidt wearing an apron and rubber gloves washing something in the sink.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick exclaimed

"What?" Schmidt replied as if not understating the fact that he is not in his own loft.

"Are you washing the dishes? Our dishes? And what the hell is this?"

"Seriously, Nicholas, when are you ever going to learn that actual people live here, you have visitors, how come you allow these place to look like your room? And that is frittata, for breakfast"

"This is how men live Schmidt! I don't need to tell you that over and over! You cooked breakfast?" Nick rebutted

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanna tidy up this place. I come here a lot and I wanna see this place clean! Also, I just thought it would be nice to cook some breakfast since I am here"

"You don't even live here! You're always around, we asked you to move in with us, but you decided to move the apartment next door!" Nick yelled.

"Didn't you think that maybe, just maybe, I wanted to live here now?" Schmidt yelled back.

"What?" his voice toned down from yelling

"Yes, Nick! I want to move here too!"

"Then why won't you just tell us that?"

Nick noticed that Schmidt put down the pan that he was washing, removed his gloves and sat on one of the stools.

"I just don't know how to tell you guys. It's getting really lonely there and besides I always come here anyway, so why not live with you guys"

"Schmidt, you're my best friend, and sometimes, with how you are right now, I still wonder why we became friends in the first place, but at the end of the day you're still my best friend, of course you can move in here with us"

Nick saw that Schmidt is slowly smiling.

"Alright, I'll move in, but I still have the papers to fix with the lease and all"

"Whatever Schmidt, take your time." Nick said as he drinks his now almost cold coffee. Schmidt grabbed a cup of coffee as they both share this morning of their very odd friendship.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?" he asked.

"I took a day off, I just wanna hang out."

"Hang out, that's interesting; you never do that on a weekday, you're to busy 'crushing' it." Nick smirked.

"Well, that's what I do Nick, I 'crush'! But I just really don't think I feel like going to work today."

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing…"

"Is this about Cece?"

"What?! NO!"

"Okay, man, sure" he replied as he shook his head with Schmidt's denial. He stood up and put his mug in the sink and grabbed a bowl and made himself some cereal.

"Nick, cereal? Really? What are you eight?"

"This is what I want to eat okay? It's none of your business"

"Fine Nick, don't eat the frittata and stick with your childish breakfast"

Nick focused on eating his cereal while Schmidt continued washing what's left in the sink. There was silence in the whole loft except for the slurping of milk by Nick and the banging of the pots and pans by Schmidt. Few minutes more of the awkward silence, Nick stood up, left his bowl in the sink and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came out of the bathroom, he saw Schmidt sitting on the couch with his laptop while walking to his room, he couldn't care less with what he's doing he just want to get dressed, grab a beer and watch TV all day until he goes to work. He groaned in annoyance as he realizes the fact that his plan is not going to happen. So he decided, maybe it's not too bad to hang out with Schmidt, at least just for this day. From his room, he went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer, he took a glance at the frittata on the kitchen island, _That looks really good, _he thought. He put his bottle down, grabbed a plate and sliced himself a piece; he took his beer and went to the living room.

"What are you doing Schmidt?"

"Just checking something on the Internet" he almost mumbled his answer to Nick.

"Yeah? What is it?" Nick said as he took a glance at the screen of Schmidt's laptop. Schmidt didn't noticed that Nick is already looking at what he's reading on the Internet.

"Oh my God, is that Cece?!" Nick exclaimed!

"Wha..NO! Why are looking? This is a private moment for me!" Schmidt startled suddenly put down the screen

"What are you talking about?" he added

"Well I saw on your screen Cece's picture. Are you stalking her?"

"No! I'm just admiring this caramel goddess"

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Did you know she's a model?"

"Yeah, Jess told me, all of Cece's friends are models"

"Oh…"

"Why are you obsessing about this Schmidt? You only met her once."

"I know that, but she's different okay?"

"I knew it, you liked her!"

"How did you know?"

"I saw the way you looked at her when you first saw her, and now looking her up on the Internet, it just confirmed it. How did you even know how to find her? You don't even know her complete name?"

"Like I said, the other night, I have my ways"

"That's a whole new level of creepy Schmidt, seriously"

Schmidt didn't make anymore comments on that, he just continued to bury himself into his computer. Nick didn't make anymore comments as well. They just sat there in silence with only the sound of the TV can be heard.

Nick just kept flicking through the channels when Schmidt decided to put down his computer and started talking again.

"Hey Nick, do you think, maybe Jess, could help me with Cece?"

"I don't know man, maybe I could ask her, we're going out on Friday" he answered as he took a drink of his beer.

"You're going out with Jess? Like a date"

"Yes, Schmidt like a date." He smirked at his answered and smiled fully as he remembered how nervous he was when he asked her out

"Well, well, well, Nick Miller got game! Yeah bro!" as Schmidt gestured for a fist bump which Nick accepted.

Nick just smiled at Schmidt, and just continued drinking beer.

"Anyway Schmidt, about Saturday…"

"It's okay Nick I understand, maybe I really don't"

"…I already texted Caroline" Nick interjected.

"Wait…you texted Caroline?"

"Yeah, I did. It's no big deal. It's behind me. It's in the past, so…"

"Thank you…I love you bro" Schmidt pulled Nick into a hug

"Yeah, there it is…Did you just kiss my arm a little?"

"You bet I did. It felt right." Schmidt said as he sat back again on the couch.

Nick stood up to grab another beer and went back to the living room.

"So, a date with Jess huh? That's something"

"Yeah, it is"

"Do you know where you're taking her?"

"No"

"Do you need a list of my sexiest date spots? You know, it's been a while for you. Want me to stretch you out?"

"Look, Schmidt, I don't have any plans yet…"

"You've been out of the game for a while. I have three date packages. They work every time. Package A: Close-up magic, dinner, drinks. Package B: Close-up magic, drinks. Package C: Close-up magic." Schmidt while imitating the hand gestures of a magician.

"I don't know yet, I still one more day to plan this whole thing. Jess is different, and I want to make this the best first date, I just don't wanna screw it up"

"I'm just trying to help. I know it's different with her, and by your words, 'I saw how you look at her' so I understand"

Nick gulped on his beer, not expecting these kinds of words from Schmidt.

"…look man, why don't you just try to keep it simple. Dinner, and few walks, it's really up to you because no matter what I say here, you will still do what you want, but like I said, keep it simple"

"I guess…I'll have a day more to think about it" he said as he took the last drop of his beer.

"Alright man, I think I'm gonna take a nap before I go to work, you wanna hang out, that's totally fine, since you'll be living here soon"

"Yeah. I will just chill here bro"

Nick walked back to his room and closed the door behind him as Schmidt was left in the living room doing whatever he was doing. He can't seem to identify whether he's thrilled to know that Schmidt is moving in with them, but he's definitely happy about it.


	10. Chapter 10: First Date

_**Sorry it has been some time since I last updated, I just want to make the best of this chapter. ****This is a long chapter (kind of) so I hope you enjoy reading, don't worry there's more to come. Oh, and ummm…REVIEWS please! **_

_**Thank you, **_

_**M**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEW GIRL, ITS CHARACTERS AND SOME OF THE EXCERPTS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: First Date**

It's almost 4PM and Nick is still lying on the bed, he can't seem to get himself get up. But he has to; this is the day that he gets to take out Jessica Day on a date. Everything has to be perfect. _I can't screw this up, _he said to himself. Few more minutes of turning around under his sheets, he finally managed to get up. He lazily carried his feet out of the door and walked towards the kitchen. _Must. Have. Coffee, _he thought. He did his best to make coffee; he grabbed his phone and started texting Jess.

_- Hi Jess! Can't wait to see you tonight. Pick you up at 7?_

As he put his phoned down, he sat down on the couch and watched some TV, suddenly his phone beeped, he read:

_-Me too! Okay, 7 it is. See you tonight! xx_

He kept his eyes locked on Jess' message; he didn't notice that he is putting a smile on his face. He's a like a high school student getting a note from his crush. He does feel like a child but at some point this doesn't make him feel stupid. He finally broke his eye contact with his phone and went through the plan in his head, he did took Schmidt's advice, to just _keep it simple,_ he was definitely going to do that.

Nick hasn't been in a date for a long time ever since Caroline dumped him; it was six months ago. And six months ago, he has been moping around, drinking himself to sleep, and became an even more of an angry person. He did say he had moved on and that what happened with Caroline is behind him. However, the Caroline-Effect comes back to him every now and then, the four years of on and off relationship with her; he knows it's just screwed up with her, because they have the worst effect on each other. And yet, he keeps on coming back. It's true that he texted Caroline as per Schmidt's request, it was hard for him; it was definitely hard when you're trying to move on. But things turned around when he met Jess.

He is now on his first step of moving on, sure there have been women here and there, but there was nothing to it. Those women are just another excuse for him to release his broken heart and his broken self. Meeting Jess made sense; at some point, he became hopeful and brave. There is something about Jessica Day that makes him less grumpy. The fact that he met her on the day that she broke up with his boyfriend of six years no longer matter to him. Nick just wants to be the one that she stays that long and even longer as he hopes.

Nick was definitely counting the minutes, listening to the _tick tock _of the clock. He's beginning to get nervous and a little panicky, _you can't do this right now, _he scolded himself. As the sun starts to set, he decided to get his ass off the couch and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his date.

* * *

It's now 6PM and he is almost ready for the date. He decided to just wear jeans, a black button down, a jacket, and a brown suede turf boots. He looked at the mirror and checked himself out, looking up and down to what he was wearing; _This is as good as it's gonna get, _he sighed. He checked the time on his phone, he decided to text Jess and see if she's already getting ready. But he thinks it's too soon. So he put that on the back of his mind and went out of the room. When he got out he saw his friends hanging out in the couch watching TV.

"Nick, are you wearing a 'pressed' button down?" Schmidt asked

"Why are you wearing your jury duty shirt?" Coach followed.

"Yes Schmidt this shirt was pressed, and Coach, I have a date so…"

"A date?" Coach asked

"Coach, I told you about this, our boy Nicholas is going on a date with Jessica Day"

"I knew it!" Winston exclaimed.

Nick looked at Winston quizzically,

"You knew?"

"I just observe man, I see how you both look at each other, it's just a matter of time before you ask her" Winston answered

Nick was surprised with Winston's answer. He made sure everything is in his pocket, wallet, cell phone, car keys.

"Okay Coach pay up" Winston suddenly said.

He saw Coach handed money to Winston as he rolled his eyes. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and walked over to the door.

"Alright guys, I'm going now"

"You got a plan Nick?" Schmidt asked

"Yes, Schmidt I have a plan."

Winston and Coach are too glued to the TV and just waved at him. He finally walked out of the door and rode the elevator.

* * *

Nick finally arrived at Cece's apartment where Jess is staying, he arrived nearly 7PM. He thought this would probably the best time to text her; he pulled out his phone and started typing.

_-Hey Jess, I'm already down here. _

_-Ok. I'll let you up. _

He entered the building as soon as Jess buzzed him up, when he reached the floor and found the door, he gently knocked and waited anxiously for someone to open it. Few seconds passed and the door finally opened, he was not surprised that Cece opened it.

"Hi Nick! Come in, Jess will be out in a few minutes.

"Oh okay. Thanks" he replied as he entered the model's apartment. He looked around and just breathing in the ambiance.

"Have a seat. Oh this is Nadia, she's from Russia"

"Hey"

Nick noticed how Nadia just looked at him with a blank face and went back to what she was reading on the magazine. He sat down on the couch as Cece sat opposite to him. Then for some reason, Cece's face suddenly became serious.

"So, Nick, where are you taking her?"

"Just some dinner and few walks, it's a kinda like a surprise" he answered her nervously. _She's really intimidating, _he thought.

"I see. Okay"

"Okay"

"Let me get it straight, Jess is by far the best person that I know. So if you let anything happen to her, I'm gonna come to your apartment and crazy murder you."

Nick just nodded at her obediently. Cece is really scaring the crap out of him, before he totally freaked out he heard his name being called.

"Nick"

He stood up and turned around and saw Jess and in a black fitted dress, with her hair pulled up, she's wearing tights and not-so high pumps. He was almost speechless when Jess appeared.

"You look great Jess" he said, he noticed that Jess' face blushed with his compliment.

"Thanks Nick, you look great too" she said shyly

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah"

Nick allowed Jess to walk ahead of him as he followed her. As he closed the door behind him, he heard Cece yelled at him

"Remember what I told you Nick!"

They both walked over to the elevator; once inside, silence was just everywhere, he got to at least talk to her while in this ride.

"So…Cece's a little scary huh?"

"Yeah, kinda, but she means well, and she's very protective of me"

"I understand," he smiled at her.

* * *

They finally took the car ride, Nick kept glancing and smiling at Jess as she also smiled at him shyly. The drive has been silent, only glances and smiles are the only thing they have at this moment. It didn't take that long of a drive for them to reach their destination, Nick turned off the engine and walked out of the car, only to go over Jess' side to open her door. He reached for her hand which she happily took as she went out.

"So, I hope you don't mind if we take a little walk going to the restaurant, I just don't wanna park in front of it and just get inside and start eating,"

"It's okay Nick, I think I like to take a walk too"

"Alright…" Nick said as he put out his arm for Jess to take

"So Jess, shall we?"

Nick tried to hold his breath while he was waiting for Jess to take his arm, he was nervous whether she will take it or not, when finally Jess put her arm around it, he finally exhaled. They walked together going to the restaurant, but they took their time.

"Hey Nick"

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, anything"

"I'm really glad you asked me out"

"Oh…" Nick was dumbfounded with Jess' words

"…well Jess, I was really glad you said yes"

He looked into her piercing eyes, those eyes that he has been thinking about lately. He never thought that this beautiful girl beside him wanted to go out with him, Nick Miller, the law-school dropped out bartender, who has no plans in life in general, he felt lucky but he also felt that he doesn't deserve it.

"So…Miller…what do you have for me tonight?"

"Well, Jessica, I am the person who doesn't really make plans on anything or life in general so I hope you're okay with that, plus, I'm very poor, so…umm I'm sorry if I can't take you to a fancy restaurant, again, I really hope you're okay with this." he chuckled

They stopped walking and Nick watched as Jess looked around where they are, then he saw the smile he was waiting for, _this is good, _he thought. Then suddenly, Jess took out her arm from him, he felt the coldness as soon as she did. Jess faced him, looking at him without hesitation as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Nick, I don't want a fancy restaurant, I don't care if you don't make plans or whatever it is that you're saying about yourself, I want to go out with you, I'm happy you asked me out"

Nick smiled at Jess' sincere words; she really does make him feel better. He's speechless, there was really nothing more to say when she already said it all.

"Come on, let's get some dinner."

They walked inside this small restaurant; Nick put his hand on Jess' back to guide her inside, when he found their table, he pulled out her chair for her to sit in and sat opposite her.

"I just wanna tell you Jess, that since I don't know anything about you, I might as well take you to a place where it reminds me of home. And I feel like you're a desert person, let me just tell you now that they have the best cakes and pies here"

"Ooh, I like deserts, you got that right Miller. Well, I would like to know about you, and if eating at one of your favorite restaurants is gonna do that then, I'm good."

Nick only noticed how Jess has been giving him the warmest smile. _Why am I so worried about this? She seems okay with all of these. Stop over thinking Miller! _He mentally scolded himself.

They ordered their food and happily took each and every bite to it. Nick took a sip of his drink and wiped his mouth.

"So, Jess, I really miss hanging out with you these past few days. We should do The Walking Dead marathon again"

"Yeah I like that! Can't wait for the next episode"

"Ummm…Nick, a while ago, you said that you might as well take you to a place where it reminds you of home, so I'm thinking with the accent and the deep dish pizza, you're from Chicago?" she added

"Yeah, I was born and raised there. How about you, you from here originally?"

"No, nope, I'm from Portland, Oregon. I grew up and was born there. Cece's from there too"

"Oh so you guys have been friends a long time, huh?"

"Yeah"

Nick is definitely enjoying Jess' company, he never felt more alive than he had in the last few months of his life. He likes being around her.

"Do you ever like teaching?"

"I actually do. It's all I ever wanted. I love kids, they're creative and I love working art with them even though I'm an English teacher" she smiled as she took a sip of her wine

"Actually I remember the first day I ever taught. Portland Country Day. The most I can remember was one of the students," she continued.

"That's some pretty good memory Jess"

"Yeah, it's kinda not hard to remember. I found him hiding in the closet with a bleeding nose"

"Bleeding nose?"

"Yeah, he got bullied because he's new."

"Students can be really cruel"

"Yeah, well Clifton Collins really just needed someone to believe in him. So I started tutoring him in math, and he became the best math student in school."

"…how about you Nick? Have you always wanted to be a bartender?" she continued

"I don't know, really, I guess, it just kinda happen, you know. I was in law school, and then I realized, I didn't want to be a lawyer. I ended up there"

Nick looked at Jess, and he saw that she's looking at him quizzically, he felt that she knows that there's something more to his story.

"Wow Nick! Law school? I never see that coming"

"Yeah, I get that all the time" he said while looking down at his food.

"I'm sorry Nick, did I say something wrong?"

"No, Jess, no. I just remembered law school. It's just that people don't look at me like I could ever do that you know."

"Nick, I'm not here to judge you. I was just surprised. I was actually thinking you might be a writer or something. And I know you're smart, you can do anything, it's just that sometimes you got to believe in yourself, and when you do, people will believe you even if you don't tell them anything. Besides, you don't need to explain yourself to anyone, not even to me about who you want to be, it's you that you should think of, and not what they think of you"

Nick was surprised with the words that Jess just said. No one has ever said anything like that to him. Not even Schmidt. The way she said it was so sincere, without even breaking eye contact.

"Wow" he said

"What?"

"Nobody has said anything like that to me. Thanks Jess"

"Anytime" she said as she took a sip of her drink.

Nick can't help himself but just reached for her hand across the table and just kept looking at her. He noticed that Jess stopped what she's doing and underneath his hand, he felt that her hand moved to take his. There were no more words to be uttered between them; their eyes said it for them.

Finally they broke apart when Jess started giggling, Nick chuckled and they went on to finish their food down to the desert. They walked out of the restaurant and back to where the car is parked.

"This is really a nice night don't you think?"

"Yeah, definitely nice" _now that you're around, _he wanted to add

Nick saw that Jess is starting to shiver a bit; he took off his jacket and placed it on Jess.

"Thank you, Nick"

"Your welcome"

They kept walking till they reached the car. Nick opened the door for her and they drove away. The drive was in silence again, but he noticed how Jess has been smiling all night. _This is good, she's smiling, she must be really enjoying our time, _he thought. Few more minutes of drive and they arrived at their second destination of the night.

"Where are we?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe after dinner, we can just stroll around, I mean others would walk in the park but I really think you would like this."

"Well, what is it?"

"You'll see, let's just keep walking"

"Is this where you're going to murder me?" she giggled

"Will ya quit Jess, just let me surprise you a bit okay?"

"Okay, yes…" she said, and then Nick watched as Jess stopped walking and allowed herself to be amazed

"Oh my god Nick! This is beautiful"

"Well, I only know few things about you but I know you appreciate beautiful things, and this is one of the most beautiful thing I have ever seen here so…"

"It is beautiful! I have been living here in L.A. for so long and I haven't really been here in LACMA"

"I actually do want to take you inside the museum, I was thinking you're a teacher, so maybe you like museums or art for that matter, but because of the time, I just thought you may still want to see the Urban Light"

Nick was surprised when Jess suddenly faced him, he was even more surprised when she put her arms on his shoulder and closed the gap between them. He can't stop looking at her as his stomach starts to flutter and heart beat faster.

"Thank you Nick"

Jess' face came closed as he felt her lips on her cheek. Nick was kissed by Jessica Day on the cheek. He held his breath for a second.

"You're welcome"

He was out of words with Jess' gesture, he definitely smiled, but there is one thing that he can no longer help, that thing that he has wanted to do the first night he saw her. As she pulled away from him, he grabbed her elbows and crashed his lips on her, his kiss was strong but tender, and Jess kissed him back to his surprise, then their kisses became soft, as he pulled back and just looked into her eyes, he gave her another kiss, but this time it was softer, sweeter, and lingering. After that kiss, he slowly opened his eyes and leaned his forehead on her forehead, just staring at her and her big blue eyes.

"This is a really great night, and if I'm being honest, I have never really enjoyed myself this much for the longest time" he said with his raspy but soft voice.

"Me too, Nick, thank you" she replied to him

They slow broke apart from their position, as Jess went to his side and slid down her arms to his, he felt more butterflies in his stomach with Jess' gesture. He gladly took her arm while his other hand reached for her arm and caressed it. They went to walked around the Urban Light, they kept glancing and smiling at each other.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we sit for a bit?"

"Ugh, yeah, yeah, sure"

He looked around and found some place near the lights and saw people sitting, while he held Jess' arm tighter.

"Over there, come on"

They sat down, but Nick felt Jess' moved closer to him and kept her arm with him, her head leaned on his shoulder and he heard her sigh.

"This night is so wonderful, is it weird to say that I hope this night doesn't end?"

"No, not at all. I'm actually happy you're enjoying. Like I told you before, I really don't have any plans, so I'm not sure whether you're gonna like this."

"Well, I do. So stop worrying okay?"

"Okay."

Nick thinks that this may be the right time, he removed Jess' arm from his, he noticed the change of face that Jess put; however, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He finally found the comfort in her, the warmth of her body next to him has been the best thing that happened to him in a long time. For the first time in six months, he found that someone he can see himself for the long run. The one that he wants to take care off, and for some reason, Jess makes him feel important and needed.

They both watched the people walking by and just stayed in each other's arm, staying quiet and understanding the moment that they are in right now. There is no one but them; they didn't care how the time flies on the night that they didn't want to end.


	11. Chapter 11: To a Night that Never Ends

I am so, so, so sorry for the delay, been busy with work and my kid. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please give some reviews, I really appreciate it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own New Girl, it's characters, as well as any excerpts that may have been used in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11: To a Night that Never Ends**

_*Previously…_

_They sat down, but Nick felt Jess' moved closer to him and kept her arm with him, her head leaned on his shoulder and he heard her sigh. _

_"This night is so wonderful, is it weird to say that I hope this night doesn't end?" _

_"No, not at all. I'm actually happy you're enjoying. Like I told you before, I really don't have any plans, so I'm not sure whether you're gonna like this." _

_"Well, I do. So stop worrying okay?"_

_"Okay." _

_Nick thinks that this may be the right time, he removed Jess' arm from his, he noticed the change of face that Jess put; however, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He finally found the comfort in her, the warm of her body next to him has been the best thing that happened to him in a long time. For the first time in six months, he found that someone he can see himself for the long run. The one that he wants to take care off, and for some reason, Jess makes him feel important and needed. _

_They both watched the people walking by and just stayed in each other's arm, staying quiet and understanding the moment that they are in right now. There is no one but them; they didn't care how the time flies on the night that they didn't want to end._

Nick and Jess are already settled in Nick's car and ready to drive, however, Nick has a feeling that he doesn't want to end all of these, not just yet. He wants to just hold her more, he's just not ready to let go of her. _It's now or never, _he thought.

"Hey Jess"

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna be too forward, but I just don't wanna end this yet. Do you want to come over to the loft and just, you know, hang out?"

"Ummm, well, it's Saturday tomorrow, no classes, so yeah, why not? Let's go hang out"

"Alright, cool"

"Nick, can we go back to Cece's apartment first? I just want to get an overnight bag; I want to change to something more comfortable, if that's okay?"

"Umm, sure, yeah, whatever you need Jess"

"You're the best! Thanks Nick"

The two of them drove off and back to Cece's apartment. Jess insisted to just have him wait in the car, since it won't take her that long. Nick didn't mind waiting at all. After a few minutes of waiting, Nick saw Jess walking back to the car carrying a bigger bag than she was carrying around. As Jess got into the car, he was already smiling and asked her if she's ready to go. The drive from Cece's place to the loft was not that far. Once they reached the place, they headed inside the building. The elevator ride was quiet. Nick slowly slid his hand on Jess' hand, while received it. When they reached the door, he felt like he still wanted to make sure that everything is good.

"You sure your okay with this Jess?"

"Yeah, I'm already here aren't I?"

He just smiled at her reply as he slowly opened the door. And guided Jess inside.

"Nick, I want to change first okay?"

"Sure, do want me to make you anything? Or get you something to drink?"

"A glass of wine I guess?"

"I think I can manage that, go get change, I'll prepare everything"

Nick walked her through his room.

"You can just change here. Then if you need to use the bathroom you know where it is, if somebody's taking a bath just don't pay attention to it, we really don't lock the door."

"Okay, now will you please get out so I can change?" she joked.

Nick went straight to the kitchen and prepared their little cooler and filled it with ice, a bottle of wine and some beers. He looked into the fridge and see if he can make them some snack, but to his luck, he can't seem to find anything. He looked at everything he got in his hands when he heard his door open.

"What are you doing there Nick?"

"Oh hey Jess, well I was just preparing your wine. You good to go?"

"Yeah, I guess, where are we going?"

"Somewhere slightly away from here"

"Okay"

Nick carried the cooler and guided Jess out of the loft door and went straight to the staircase. When they reached the roof top there Nick turned on the lights. Nick saw the amazement in Jess' eyes. He never thought that the rooftop set up was that quite good, but from the look on her face, the placed proved him wrong.

"So I was thinking we could just hang out here first. I really don't want us to be disturbed who ever is gonna come in the loft. Who knows they might bring ladies back in there, we can never tell" Nick chuckled.

"I see, well that's fine with me, this place is a little romantic, don't you think?"

"I guess you could say that, so, umm…do you wanna just sit there at the lounge chairs or do you want stay here on the table and just hang out here and talk?"

"I think I'm gonna take the lounge chairs, being there on the table kinda makes me feel like we're having dinner."

Nick just smiled at her and took the cooler in between the lounge chairs. He waited for Jess to sit down, and when she did he took out her glass and poured her some wine.

"Here's your wine, we don't have your favorite, but I hope this is okay with you?"

"Oh this is fine Nick" she smiled as she sipped on her glass.

"That reminds me to keep a bottle of Rosé for you in the loft"

"Awww, that's so sweet Nick, thank you" Jess leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks.

Nick finally settled with bottle of beer and relaxed his back on the chair. They went silent and just looked at the stars, Nick is liking this few moments of silence between them, it makes him feel like she's understanding her more.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know where this is going to take us. I do know that I like you, but I don't know if I am ready to take another step into a relationship..."

Hearing Jess' words made his heart sunk a bit and he felt like something punch him in the chest. He didn't want to interrupt her, but he just kept looking at the stars.

"But tonight, with you, it's different, I'm still afraid; I really don't want to get hurt again…if we could just…" Jess added

Silence again, he was waiting for Jess to continue but nothing came out of her mouth, all he hear was her tears that slowly falling down her face and light sobs.

"Jess, look, I didn't ask you out on a date because I am trying anything with you…"

Nick saw Jess' eyes widened with his words

"Sorry that came out wrong. What I meant was, if you wanna take this slow, I'm fine with that, but just please don't tell me that you don't see the future that I see in us"

"That's actually what I was about to say Nick, I just didn't know how and I'm sorry if I cried and not finished what I was saying"

Nick stood up and knelt in front of her, took her hand and rested it on her knees.

"Whatever you need Jess. It's fine with me. If you wanna take this slow it's okay with me, if you don't want to have to do anything with me, I know it would not be easy but sure, I'll accept it. There is one thing you need to know, I like you, a lot, and if I'm being perfectly honest, what I feel for you right now is not even close to what I felt for Caroline, and everyone thinks she's the love of my life or something, but now it's nice to know that she's not. And I'm not comparing her to you, because you're incomparable, I'm just saying."

Nick looked at Jess' eyes with the utmost sincerity, he never thought he would be able to say things like this, for some reason, Jess makes him do that. He is embracing this new confidence and strength that he have with Jess. Jess took out her hands from Nick, he felt cold for one second when Jess suddenly leaned forward to an embrace causing him to fall on his back. Jess is on top of her.

"Nick I like you too, I just want to take everything slow and just get to know you along the way"

To his surprise Jess kissed him, her lips lingered to his, in returned, he kissed her back, for a few minutes, they were just lying there making out and embracing each other. But he has to stopped, he remembered that Jess wanted to take everything slow, and if he doesn't he would not be able to contain himself and take her there and then. He tried to raise himself and turned Jess around so he can be the one on top. He just stared at and caressed her face, he gave one soft kiss. He decided to stand up and pulled Jess up.

"I think it's time to go to bed Jess, it's a little late now. Come on"

Jess just nodded at him and helped him clean up. They both went back down to the loft. Nick told her that she can go straight to his room as he would like to shower first. Jess agreed with him and went straight to his room.

A few minutes passed, Nick is finally walking down the hall. He stopped by in front of his door and took a deep breath. He slowly opened the door and he saw Jess lying on her side facing the window. He smiled and walked over to his bed, he gently lay down beside her, he stared at the ceiling thinking what to do, until Jess turned to him.

"Hey, your back"

"Yep", you okay here"

"Yeah, your bed is really comfortable" she giggled

He lowered himself as he spread his arm so Jess can layher head on his chest, he put his arm around her, he kept running his hand on her arm as if a baby he's putting to sleep.

"This is really nice"

"So nice"

Jess lifted her head up and looked at him. As her blue eyes met his, he bent his head and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Day"

"Night Miller"

He closed his eyes and felt her in his arms; he knows that this will be the best sleep he has ever had in the longest time. With her in his arms felt like home.


End file.
